


candy

by universe93



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe93/pseuds/universe93
Summary: It was somehow kind of nice to be in a place so much smaller than Seth’s, the smell of turkey wafting from the kitchen, cranberry candles there in the living room. After the wedding, you realised, you’d get to do this every year for the rest of your life.A super fluffy 2014 Christmas fic from tumblr!





	candy

“You’re gonna get fat you, you know.”

Seth paused, his hand halfway to the gigantic candy bowl. One thing you realised fast was the Macfarlanes knew how to celebrate. It was Christmas and Rachael had food all over her house, so of course Seth made a beeline for the big bowl of sweets. He almost beat Bella to it. The two of them, you were starting to realize, had more in common than they knew.

“It’s not like I’m gonna eat the whole bowl,” he interjected, as Bella’s little hand tried to reach in. “I might not even get any. Bella, are you going to eat all this candy?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, are you going to eat this particular bit of candy right here? Because it’s mint.”

“GROSS!” Bella took it from him and flung it dramatically on the floor.

“Thank you,” Seth answered calmly, and picked her up so she could grab some from the bowl. “Don’t tell your mom I’m ruining your dinner.”

You laughed as he put Bella down and she bolted out of the room.

“See?” he added. “I’m not even stealing it. She offers.”

“To the floor!”

“That is exactly why Rachael keeps such a clean floor,” he noted, even though the candy was wrapped. “Here. Mint. Your favourite.”

“You’re a dork and I love you,” you smiled, and he gave you a kiss. “And you’re so good with her, too.”

“That’s kind of a weird thing to say about my sister,” he answered dryly, picking through until he found a Turkish delight.

“You’re also an idiot,” you pointed out with a smile as you flopped on the couch. It was somehow kind of nice to be in a place so much smaller than Seth’s, the smell of turkey wafting from the kitchen, cranberry candles there in the living room. After the wedding, you realised, you’d get to do this every year for the rest of your life. The thought was enough to make you smile to yourself as he sat down next to you.

“Have you ever thought about having a kid?” Seth asked all of a sudden. Or maybe it wasn’t sudden - you’d raised the subject. You played with the candy wrapper in your lap, trying to figure out your answer.

“Well, unlike you, I’m not old,” you smirked, “but yeah. Not for a little while though.”

He looked away for a moment, down at his hands. You hoped to god this wouldn’t be one of those times you didn’t want to hear his answer. “I don’t know. Sometimes I think I’m just good with Bella because I don’t have to worry about screwing her up.”

“You are not going to screw a kid up,” you told him as firmly as you could. “You are not.”

“No, I know. You know how how I know that?”

“Because you have my entire conservative family as free babysitters?” you ventured, looking down at your hands this time, but he reached out and took one like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I’ve got you,” he answered, as though it was just a fact. “You’re going to be a great mom and we’re going to have a great kid. I look at Bella and I think, maybe if we had a kid running around…I could teach them piano, make sure they know their science. The two of you could gang up on me.”

“We’d preach the non-gospel of atheism,” you added.

“Exactly. We’ll make up songs about it. How many gods are there? None.” You laughed as you rifled down the candy bowl for another mint. “Maybe if we just make sure they have more of you than me it’d be okay.”

“Are you kidding me?” One thing you’d never be able to understand about Seth was the way he felt he wasn’t enough. He was more than everything, every day. “I hope he or she is exactly like you. Right down to the singing voice.”

You met Seth’s gaze right as you swallowed another piece of candy, just at the right time to see it soften. It was always amazing, how he looked at you like you were everything.

“I love you so much,” he told you, and reached out to kiss you softly. “And I can’t fucking wait to marry you.” You couldn’t wipe the grin off your face as he kissed you again. It was amazing, the fact that you could do that whenever you wanted, and soon he’d be yours for life.

“Can I just make one suggestion for when we do have a kid?” he asked suddenly as he pulled away.

“What?” you smiled, taking a second to arrange the candy wrappers neatly in a pile.

“Much like man himself, can ‘Woodbury’ find a hole and quietly expire?” You started laughing and so did he, because you both knew he didn’t mean it. “No, I’m just kidding, unfortunately. If it’s a boy, that’s-“

You both jumped when you heard a loud gasp from across the room as Rachael almost dropped a whole tray of yams. “ARE YOU PREGNANT?”

“No,” you both said at the same time. Though Seth was going to have to watch that Mila video again. Rachael just looked you up and down like she was certain, and you held up your glass of wine as proof. Bella suddenly ran into the room and climbed onto Seth’s lap.

“Candy!” she ordered and Seth was about to let her take some when he thought better of it.

“Hold on, Bella,” he asked her, all seriousness. “Candy what?”

“Candy PLEASE!”

“Exactly,” he grinned, and gave her a caramel. You unwrapped one for yourself and Rachael rolled her eyes at the sight of the three of you spoiling your Christmas dinner.

“See?” you smiled, trying not to get too clucky at Seth holding a squirming Bella in his lap. “You’re gonna be a great dad.”

“You know what?” he told you, his face softening, “I’m really going to try.” And as he leaned in to kiss you again, Bella yelled out “GROSS!” just as Ron walked in the room.

“Yes, I am gross! Good girl!”

“She’s pregnant,” Rachael told him, gesturing to you without looking up.

“Oh that’s great! Who’s is it?”

“This is what you’re marrying into,” Seth sighed, but you were too busy laughing. Your future husband and family and niece were amazing and you couldn’t wait to be a part of it, for all the rest of your life.


End file.
